The interesting thing about mishaps
by morgana smith
Summary: Gaea was defeated. Our heroes were free to finally live their lives. It was what Percy Jackson thought. He was preparing himself to finally be happy with his girlfriend when the Fates decided otherwise. Then was our hero, lost, sad and heartbroken. He needs now to reconstruct himself. But maybe, only maybe, it was what the best thing who could happen to him. Find himself.


Hello, everyone! It's my first fanfiction in English and since English is not my native language, I apologise for every error you will see. I would like if people point my fault to me so I could correct them. Hope you can still enjoy my work. I will probably come next week with another chapter.

* * *

The conversation

I was feeling a little lost. After all the agitation around Gaea awakening, I was feeling strange being home again without all the stress about the end of the world due to my psychotic great-grandmother. Now, I could finally think about my future. The future he wanted with his beautiful girlfriend. Speaking of the devil: here she is.

"Hey, Wise Girl" I greeted her with a sweet smile, the one she was the only person to make come to my lips.

" Hey, Percy" replied Annabeth with a weak smile of her own. If I had to put a name on her expression, it will be guilty and it worried me. Why was she worried? "Can we talk?". Even I knew that nothing good can come after this words.

"About what?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm really sorry but I can continue" say Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"Continue what?"

"This: you and I. I think I got overwhelmed by seeing you again and being out of the Tartarus and I lost track of myself. Don't get me wrong, I love but I don't think we want the same thing about our relationship. I don't want to go to the New Rome. My life is here in the Camp Half-Blood."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked with a weak voice.

"Yes. I'm really sorry Percy."

"I can't believe you're really doing this to me. After everything, we go through. Weren't you the one who said that she wanted to build something durable?" I asked feeling furious and the same time heartbroken.

"Calm down please." plead Annabeth with fear in her eyes. I have only seen her with that look and it was in the Tartarus when I have lost control.

"Isn't that the real problem, Wise Girl?" I said her name for the first time without any affection. "You are afraid of me and you prefer giving everything we had instead of facing your fear."

"Percy" she started, but I cut her.

"Don't. I think you should leave."

"I don't want us to finish badly." She sobbed.

"It isn't like we could be friends anyway."

"Why not?" She insisted.

"First of all, our break-up isn't mutual and it not a good idea to be friend with people who scared us." I said before leaving.

I left her and start running to my favorite spot in the camp. A hidden place close to the river. Habitually this place make me happy, but in my state, I wasn't able to appreciate it beauty, less it calming effect. I stayed here in silence without moving. I wasn't able to process what just happened. I wasn't feeling anything. The world who came to my mind right now was numb. I was feeling like a planet who just lost his orbit around his star. Talk me about celebrating our victory. I don't know how long I was sitting here when someone came.

"Hey, Percy!" say Jason while sitting at my side.

" Hey, Jason." I answered without any particular expression.

" Where were you?" he asked cautiously.

"Here"

"You missed Hermes. He came to tell us that we were excepted on Olympus tomorrow morning. The Gods want to talk with us."

"Ok"

"Do you have any idea of what I should expect?" He asked worried and I realised that it would be his first time on Olympus and the first he ever achieved a great prophecy. I can't destroy this.

"Some boring speech about the Olympus glory and how much they are amazing and could have totally won without us." I joked.

"It's all?"

"After they will probably offer us some gift for our "little" contribution." This actually makes him laugh.

"Prepare your response in case they offered you godhood. You can never know with them and you are like the man of the day" With this his laughter died and he looked scared.

"You are joking, right?" he asked worriedly. I simply shrug.

" We will see." And I leave him with a small smile and headed to my cabin to prepare myself.

* * *

I hope you have like and don't forget to let review. Bad or good, I would love to hear your opinions and ways to improve my writing.


End file.
